Digital cameras have made taking photos easy and convenient, and various applications have made sharing photos easy and convenient. For example, some applications enable a person to instantly upload photos to a social network system as photos are captured. Many people capturing photos of the same object are often positioned in the same or similar location. Accordingly, in many situations, numerous photos of the same object are captured, where the photos are substantially the same or are slight variations of each other.